The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict
by Zaikia
Summary: Living for 100 years, Valentine needed adventure since she had traveled the entire world. Her need is full-filled when a blue police box comes out of nowhere and a guy with a British accent comes out of it, asking if she would accompany him on his adven
1. Valentine meets the Doctor

**The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict**

**Summary: **Living for 100 years, Valentine needed adventure since she had traveled the entire world. Her need is full-filled when a blue police box comes out of nowhere and a guy with a British accent comes out of it, asking if she would accompany him on his adventures. Valentine made the mistake of saying yes. AU, TenxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

There was one reason and one reason only why Valentine drove a motorcycle and not a car:

Traffic.

With a motorcycle, someone could easily get through traffic without much hassle or road rage. Valentine revved her bike and drove slightly faster down the highway, passing cars as she went by.

That's when she heard the sirens.

"Damnit." Valentine swore quietly to herself and pulled over so the police cruiser could park behind her. She took off her helmet as the officer approached her. "What can I do for you on this fine afternoon officer?"

"Speeding." the officer replied broodily. "You were going 65. The speed limit is 55."

_So he pulls me over for going ten over the speed limit? I hate the police. _She thought. "I'm so sorry officer, I wasn't paying attention to the speed limit."

The officer stared at her for a moment before he spoke. "I'll let you off this time, but don't let me catch you going over the speed limit again. Good day ma'am." he tipped his hat to her and then went back to his cruiser.

Valentine rolled her eyes, well, eye and put her helmet back on and drove off. She needed adventure instead of driving from city to city all the time. She had seen most of the world and she always wanted to time travel.

"Like that's gonna happen." she scoffed.

She drove to the outskirts of the city, where nobody was and all of sudden, a blue police box appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?"

One of the double doors opened and a man poked his head out. His brown eyes looked around before they landed on Valentine. "Oh, hello! Can you tell me the date?"

…...

The girl before him looked strange.

She had jet black hair with strange shades of blue-colored streaks in her hair, straight and seemed to reach the middle of her back. Her left eye was also the same color as her streaks. She didn't look older than 22 or 23 and had pale skin, a heart-shaped face and wore a weird pendant around her neck that resembled a deformed skull.

She wore an outfit consisting of a pair of black slightly baggy leather pants with a red short-sleeve shirt, an ankle-length dark brown trench coat with long-sleeves. Black knee-high leather boots and a belt around her waist to keep her pants up, with a bag over her right shoulder and black bandages wrapped around right side of her face and around her neck with tufts of black hair sticking out from open places.

The girl blinked and her strange blue-colored eye narrowed. "October 1st, 2012."

"Ah!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Brilliant, I haven't been to 2012 in a while."

The girl spun on her boot heel in the sand and began walking towards her motorcycle. "Hey!" the Doctor rushed after her.

Valentine stopped and turned to the British man, glaring at him with her uncovered eye. "What do you want? I told you the date."

"I can't introduce myself?" he had a slight pout on his face and Valentine rolled her eyes.

"My name's Valentine Benedict." she introduced and to her surprise, the man grabbed her hand with both of his hands and shook her hand rapidly.

"Good to meet you! I'm the Doctor!" he beamed, smiling widely.

Valentine raised and eyebrow and yanked her hand away. "What kind of name is the Doctor?"

"What kind of name is Valentine?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow also. "I'm joking! I think Valentine's a wonderful name for a young female like you. I'm 900-years old and I'm a Time Lord. How old are you?"

"Well, if you're really 900-years old, then I'm 100." Valentine replied, scratching her cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kinda sucks actually. I'll be 101 next April." she replied. "So, if you're a Time Lord, does that mean you time travel?"

The Doctor's face lit up. "Oh yes! I travel in TARDIS!"

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." the Doctor answered proudly. "She gets me anywhere I want to go. Would you like to travel with me?"

_I like traveling..._Valentine thought and then she shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Oh! Fantastic! Shall we-?" The Doctor began, but Valentine held up a finger.

"We can leave in a bit. But I have to go visit someone first."

"Can I come with?"

"I guess." she tossed him the helmet. "You need it more than I do."

The Doctor glanced over at the bike as she got on. He heard motorcycles were dangerous. "Are we really riding on that?"

"Just put the helmet on, get on and hold onto my waist. Unless you want to walk."

"No! That isn't necessary!"

…...

Valentine slowed down as she arrived at a house. The arms around her waist finally let go and the Doctor took the helmet off. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Valentine rolled her eyes and got off. "Just set it on the bike and let's go inside." she walked inside, the Doctor following her. "Hey Ed!" she shouted.

A man in his mid-40's came out of the kitchen, drying a plastic cup. He had thick, brown hair that was starting to grey and green eyes. "I didn't expect you to visit Valentine. Who's your friend?"

"I'm the Doctor!" the man behind Valentine said proudly.

Valentine rolled her eyes. "Just stay here and don't touch anything while we talk." she and Ed walked into the kitchen, leaving the Doctor all by himself.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"To what do I owe this visit Valentine?"

Valentine explained to Edward about the Doctor and how she was going to travel with him. Edward frowned. "You're really going to time travel?"

"It's an intense experience, but I need to get away from Earth for a while." Valentine replied. "I'll try to visit as often as possible."

"Alright Val, have fun. Do you need to take anything with you?" Edward asks.

"Nope, I got everything in here." Valentine gave her shoulder bag a pat and winked. She left the room and saw the Doctor messing around with some sort of...small, mechanical thing. "What's that thing?"

The Doctor acknowledged her presence. "This, Valentine, is a sonic screwdriver. It can do all kinds of brilliant things!"

Valentine resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Alright let's go."

"Are we riding on the bike again?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" he grabbed her hand and she yelped as he dragged her outside. "Can I drive?"

"NO!"

…...

"Small on the outside, big on the inside." Valentine muttered when she and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS.

"Come hold this lever for me." he spoke and she walked up beside him and grabbed the lever while he grabbed the one next to it. "On three, pull it backwards. One...two...three!"

They both pulled the levers back at the same time and Valentine yelped as she was tossed backwards, through the air and hit the wall behind her. "Ah!" she hissed, grabbing the back of her head.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she used her own fingers to probe her skull and found a bump. Two seconds later, the bump decreased and finally disappeared. She stood up. "Now what?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asks, messing around with the controls.

Valentine thought for a moment. "I don't care." she finally responded.

The Doctor shrugged and typed in a few numbers. "Alright, we'll head for Tahir. The people there are friendly."

"How would you know?"

He glanced at her. "I've been there before."

Valentine rolled her eyes.


	2. Tahir

**The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict**

_**Chapter 2: Tahir**_

"Why are you staring at me?" Valentine questioned after the Doctor had been staring at her for ten minutes total.

"Your eyes!" he suddenly blurted out. "Well, your uncovered one, I must look closely!" he walked towards her.

"Whoa, hold on buddy, I-HEY!" Valentine shouted angrily when the Doctor grabbed her face with both hands and looked closely at her uncovered left eye. His own brown eyes twinkled and she had the urge to slap him.

"Your eyes...resemble the clear tropical seas of the Pacific Ocean. How come your have your right side wrapped up?" one of his hands left her face to touch the black bandages wrapped around her face.

"It's none of your business." she spoke coldly and stepped away from him. All of a sudden, the TARDIS shook and Valentine grabbed the wall, bracing herself against it.

"Fantastic! We're here!" the Doctor cheered and grabbed Valentine's hand, dragging her outside. "Welcome to Tahir."

The place was absolutely beautiful. The skiles were bright blue, the grass was bright green, the oceans full of life. "Sp this is Tahir..." she said to herself.

"C'mon, let's go meet Thorne." The Doctor pulled on her hand and the two walked into the city. "Xephranians look just like you humans, except they have an extended lifespan, not as much as a Time Lord, but up to 400 years. They don't give off any odors and they have enhanced senses."

"Who's Thorne?" she questioned.

"The ruler of Tahir. I was here around...eh..." the Doctor scratched his chin. "A couple hundred years ago I believe, before Thorne became the ruler. I bet he'd be glad to see me."

"Halt!" a male voice said and the two turned around to see Xephranian soldiers walking towards them, with spears and guns in their hands.

"That's not a good thing, is it?" Valentine turned her head to glare at the Doctor.

He glanced at her. "Well, it depends on what's been going on. Ow!" he yelped when she smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"I've seen things like this too many times. I've been through World Wars." Valentine replied as the Xephyranians surrounded them. "We're in the middle of a war."

"You're brilliant, you know that?" the Doctor whispered as both of them put their hands up. "There's no need for violence."

"Speak your name and race." One of the soldiers demanded.

"The Doctor, Time Lord."

"Valentine Benedict...um...human..."

"Why are you here?" another soldier asks.

"We came to visit Thorne." The Doctor replied. "I met him about 200 years ago."

"Come with us, we will see if Thorne remembers you."

...

"Told you they were friendly."

WHACK

"Now is not the time to say 'I told you so'!" Valentine hissed. "If we get killed, I swear to god I will come back and haunt your ass for all eternity!"

The Doctor sniffed. "Fair enough."

Valentine huffed as they marched through the giant palace with the soldiers behind them. They arrived in a giant room covered in diamonds and crystals. Valentine whistled in awe. "Nice."

"Doctor, is that you?" a deep, male voice asks and both of them looked up, seeing a tall man in his mid to late thirties and had short, pale blonde hair with a single white streak and glowing blue eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" the Doctor asks. "I have a new face and a new personality."

"I could smell it on you Doctor." The man walked down away from his throne. "Different face, but the same person." He and the Doctor shook hands. "It's a wonderful time to see you again."

"Same here Thorne." The Doctor smiled.

Thorne glanced over at Valentine. "And who is this? Your mate, perhaps?"

There was an awkward silence and Valentine coughed. "No, traveling companion." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, how sad. She seems like a good mate for you."

Valentine's face became red with anger and she opened her mouth to yell at Thorne, when the Doctor slapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her to him in order to keep her quiet. "Don't mind her, she rambles. So um, is there a war going on or something?"

"Our enemies, the Traddors, have been our enemies for thousands of years." Thorne replied.

"I heard about them. Nasty lot they are." The Doctor commented and that's when the communicaters on the soldiers' belts began going off wildly. Valentine ripped the hand off her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"It's her!" someone shouted and pointed at Valentine. "She's not human! She's a monster!"

"Wha-? Let go of me! What are you doing?" Valentine shouted as the Xephranian soldiers grabbed her arms roughly. "Let go!"

"Thorne, what are you doing?" the Doctor looked at his friend. "Valentine's not dangerous, she means you no harm!"

"Your friend has been deemed a threat. There is something about her that we don't like." Thorne replied.

Valentine snarled viciously and elbowed one of the soldiers in the face. She whirled around and went to punch the other shoulder, but a hand grabbed the back of her coat, snagging her necklace and she heard a snap as the chain came undone and it clattered to the ground.

Valentine froze and she quickly looked up at the Doctor. "Grab my necklace! I have to have it on at all times or-!" she stopped speaking and her uncovered eye widened to the size of a plate. Steam began to radiate off her body. "Shit..." she whispered and then she let out a inhuman scream.

The scream let loose a powerful wave of energy and knocked the soldiers back. Soldiers protected Thorne from the blast and the Doctor's eyes were wide with complete shock. Valentine's skin slowly began to deteriorate, her clothes beginning to burn away. Her aquamarine eye became darker and she let another inhuman scream, her nails becoming sharper and her hands turning into claws.

The Doctor looked down at the necklace that was only 20 feet away from him. He quickly bolted for the necklace and Valentine snapped her attention to him, snarling like a wild animal. She lunged towards him and he slid, grabbing the necklace as he went by and then quickly stood back up, throwing the necklace at her.

The necklace seemed to have a mind of its own and clasped around her neck. She completely stopped in her path and her uncovered eye went back to normal, her skin and clothes returned to normal.

Her pale skin looked even more pale than usual and her eye showed exhaustion. She opened her mouth to speak, but her eye dropped and she fell. The Doctor quickly rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Do you have any idea what you brought here?" Thorne asks quietly, making the Doctor glance up at him with the unconscious Valentine in his arms. "Take them to the dungeons until I can figure out a way to deal with them."

…...

As much as the palace, even the cells were aligned with crystals and diamonds. Valentine laid on the only bed in the cell, shivering and heat radiating off her skin. The cell had its own little bathroom and even towels. The Doctor had his coat draped over her shivering form and pressing a cool towel to her face.

So the necklace around her neck controlled some...evil side of her?

The Doctor knew that scene would never leave his mind. He could see the pure evil in Valentine's uncovered eye. But why did she hide the right side of her face? Maybe it had been burned severely, scarred severely?

Maybe one day, she would tell him.

Suddenly, Valentine let out a small groan and her left eye fluttered open, showing her beautiful aquamarine eye. "God...I feel so weak..." she glanced up at the Doctor. "What happened and...why are we in a cell?"

He was surprised, she didn't remember. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Oh...um..." he quickly thought of something. "One of the soldiers knocked you out with some type of electrical rod. You hit your head when you fell."

"Oh...well-."

Before she could finish, there was an explosion.


	3. The Traddors

**The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict**

_**Chapter 3: The Traddors**_

"Hey!" the Doctor shouted as soldiers ran past. "What's going on?"

The soldiers ignored him and he sighed heavily. "I guess I have no choice then." he brought out his sonic screwdriver and pushed the button, the light on the lock. It pulsed for a few seconds before the lock unlocked.

"How the hell did you do that?" Valentine asked weakly, trying to sit up. "God, I hate being weak..."

The Doctor put his coat back on and grabbed Valentine's left arm, putting it over his shoulders. "Okay, hold onto me." he said and put his arms underneath her knees and back and then lifted her up. "Wow, you're pretty light." he said, which earned him a weak glare. "Right, let's see if we can find anything to get your strength back."

DW

"This place is huge!" the Doctor exclaimed as he walked through the halls with Valentine in his arms. "I've never done much exploring in this place and I need to. It's easy to get lost in here."

"Would you just find a lab or something before I pass out again?" Valentine asked weakly, her breathing ragged and weak.

"Right, sorry." he continued down the hallway and finally came to a sign that said LAB. "Oh, there we go."

He followed the signs and finally walked into the lab. He gently set Valentine down on one of the beds and looked all around. "Let's see here..." he mumbled. "Aha! Adrenaline!"

"Why would a race of aliens have adrenaline?" Valentine scoffed.

The Doctor shrugged. "No idea." he put some into a syringe and found a vein in her arm. "Alright, let's see if this works." and he gently slid the needle in, pushing the plunger down until all the liquid was in Valentine's body.

Valentine's skin returned to her normal paleness and her uncovered eye lit up a little. The Doctor took the needle out and threw it away. "How do you feel?"

"So much better." she replied, twisting her back and cracking it. "Okay, so what the hell is going on?"

The Doctor walked over to the window. "Valentine, you might wanna come look at this."

Valentine walked over and stood beside him, looking out the window. "Holy shit..."

Alien ships were descending from the sky and creatures were jumping out of them, attacking the Xephranians. The creatures were tall and very, very big and were black, with long arms and legs and claws. "So these are the Traddors..." the Doctor mumbled, looking out the window and to the side. "Ah, we can get out from here. We're on the third floor." he opened the window and before Valentine could protest, he jumped out.

"Doctor!" she looked and saw him on the ground safely. She frowned. "Moron." she called him that and he looked hurt. She jumped out too, landing on her feet gracefully.

"Just how strong are you?" the Doctor asks and she glanced at him.

"You don't wanna know." she replied like it was the most simple thing in the world. "Okay, so we're in the middle of a war between the Xephranians and the Traddors. Seems simple enough and trust me, I've been through the World Wars."

"When exactly were you born?"

"1912."

"Ah, well-." before he could finish, a group of Traddors charged towards them.

"What should we do?" Valentine asks.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted and grabbed Valentine's hand, pulling her along with him as they ran away from the aliens.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" she shouted as they ran.

"There's nothing we _can _do against these guys! They're very dangerous!" he shouted back to her. "Unless you got a machine gun we can use-!"

Valentine's hand slipped from his and she ran towards the Traddors. "Valentine!"

She opened her bag, reached inside and pulled out a katana. She slid the sheath off, holding the hilt with both hands and moved her feet, becoming a blur for the aliens. The Doctor had a tough time keeping up with her since she was moving so fast. All he saw was black blood spilling onto the ground and the Traddors collapsing to the ground.

Valentine wiped the black blood off her katana and grabbed the sheath, noticing his gawking face. "What the hell are you staring out?"

"That...was...FANTASTIC!" he laughed. "I've never seen anyone move that fast before! You are clearly not human!"

Valentine frowned. "And that's a good thing?" she questioned and then saw a black tentacle come from out of nowhere and wrap tightly around the Doctor.

"Well, this isn't good." he spoke and then yelled out when it slammed him onto the ground and dragged him backwards.

"Doctor!" she shouted and ran after him, quickly catching up with the tentacle and the struggling Doctor. She cleanly sliced the tentacle above the Doctor's head and it squealed out in pain, black blood dripping from the end.

"So gross!" the Doctor grimaced as he got out of the tentacle's grip.

Valentine sliced at the Traddor, cutting off its arm and then its head. It fell dead to the ground. "You're really fantastic, you know that?" the Doctor commented.

"Don't compliment me yet, we still have Traddors on our trail."

"Wait!" the Doctor exclaimed and Valentine saw him grin widely. "I've got a plan!" he grabbed her arm and they went to the window. "See that big ship right there?"

"Yeah, must be the mother ship." Valentine nodded.

"Correct. Now if the leader of the Traddors is in the mother ship and we kill him, then the others will also die. You see, the leader makes the Traddors through his own DNA, flesh and blood. If we kill the leader."

"Then it's children will also die." Valentine finished and she grinned. "Sounds like a plan, except there's one flaw."

"Hm?"

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there?"

…...

Valentine and the Doctor poked their heads around the corner, seeing the lift for the mother ship down. "Okay, let's go." the Doctor grabbed her hand and the two quickly headed into the mother ship. "That wasn't too hard."

A group of Traddors suddenly surrounded them and both of them put their hands up. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Valentine glared at the Doctor.

"Take us to your leader." the Doctor said to the Traddors.

They walked for what seemed like several minutes and finally came to a large room with a female Traddor sitting on throne. "I guess the leader's a female." Valentine whispered and the Doctor nodded.

"Who are you?" the leader asks.

"I am the Doctor and this is my companion Valentine Benedict." the Doctor replied. "We came up here to talk with you."

"Go on."

"Why are you and the Xephranians enemies? Why can't you guys just get along?" Valentine asks.

"They have been our enemies for thousands of years. There is no stopping us." the leader spoke and then suddenly sniffed the air. A tentacle came out from her back and wrapped tightly around Valentine, pulling her up to the leader.

"Valentine!" the Doctor shouted and tried to run to her, but the Traddors held him back.

Valentine turned her head away as the leader's long, black tongue came out and licked her cheek. "Ugh! Disgusting!" she grimaced.

"You are a strange child." the leader spoke. "And you reek of evil. I would love to experiment on you."

"You will not!" the Doctor shouted angrily. "Leave her alone! It's me you want!" he struggled against the Traddor's grip.

"Take him away!" the leader shouted and they dragged him away.

The Doctor was thrown into the podded cell and he pounded on the door. "Let me out of here!" he tried to break the pod with his shoulder, but it wouldn't break.

That's when he heard Valentine scream.

"Hold on Val! I'm coming!" he brought out his sonic screwdriver and tried to find a lock on the door. He finally found one and it opened. He quickly tried to find the source of the scream and came to an examination room. "Valentine!" he shouted and looked around, only finding blood dripping off a table. "Valentine..."

"What the hell are ya sad about?" Valentine asks as she popped up behind him, holding small C4 bombs in her hand.

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he whirled around. "Valentine!" he said happily and hugged her tightly. "I thought they were hurting you!"

"Murf..." Valentine grunted and pushed him away. "They did." she lifted up her shirt and he saw a long, bloody cut on her right side. "They tried to cut me open, but I managed to kill the Traddors and knock out their leader."

"Does it hurt?" he asks, going to touch it but she let her shirt fall down. He didn't even see any blood or holes in her clothes. _That's really strange. _He thought.

"C'mon, I need some help putting these bombs up."

He helped her put bombs all over the mother ship and Valentine held the remote. "There, we should be all good to go." she typed in some numbers. "That gives us 5 minutes to get out of here before it blows up."

The Doctor looked closely at the timer and noticed. "Valentine, we have 50 seconds, not 5 minutes."

Valentine looked at the timer and cursed. "Let's go!" she dropped the timer and grabbed his arm, running to the exit.

Unknown to them, just as they reached the lift, the timer went off and the ship blew up. They jumped, dodging debris and held onto the ground as the ship was engulfed in flames and crashed to the ground and the Traddors all collapsed to the ground.

They both stood up. "We did it." Valentine spoke.

The Doctor smiled widely. "We did it!" he laughed and they both hugged each other, laughing. They heard the clack of spears and stopped to see Xephranians surrounding them.

"Crap." Valentine muttered.

"Wait," Thorne spoke and approached the two. "You two have defeated our worst enemy and I thank you. Miss Valentine," he looked at her. "I apologize for the rough treatment we have given you. Both you and the Doctor will be allowed to visit freely."

"Thanks Thorne, we appreciate that." the Doctor smiled. "We have to go. Bye!"

…...

Back inside the TARDIS, they were discussing about where to go next.

"I don't know. Maybe not another alien planet and probably in the past or future."

"How 'bout the future?"

Valentine shrugged. "Sure."

"Alrighty, let's go to the year 3000!"


	4. Project XX

**The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict**

_**Chapter 4: Project XX**_

In the year 3000, in the city of New York, the city was dark but the lights lit up miles away from the city.

"Okay, so there's Orion the Great Hunter." Valentine pointed out the stars that formed Orion. "It's one of the most noticeable constellations in the world."

"Can you spot out a harder one?" the Doctor asks, his hands behind his back.

"Up there." she pointed up at another constellation. "Leo."

"Wow, you're brilliant." he spoke and then rolled onto his side, facing her and holding up his head with his palm. "So, since we're going to be traveling together, I have a few questions for you."

She did the same thing, facing him. "Oh really? Like what?"

"The cut on your side, it's completely gone." he motioned to her side.

"Along with my immortality, I have accelerated healing." Valentine replied. "Smaller wounds heal within minutes, like a paper cut or a cut on the finger. Bigger wounds, like the cut on my side, heal with 24 hours."

"Can you be killed?" he asks.

She shrugged. "Don't know, I haven't been killed yet. What's your second question?"

"What other abilities do you have?"

"Welll...I can activate and deactivate various objects, clairsentience and clairvoyance to a limit, I can sense danger, electronic communication, enhanced hearing, memory, strength, senses, vision, speed and reflexes. I also can heal the wounds of others, intuitive aptitude, I can adapt my lungs and my body to any environment, omnilingualism, pyrokinesis, technopathy, telekinesis, energy sourcing, accelerated healing, I can manipulate many things, kinetic absorption, matter ingestion, astral and mental projection, make beams of out pure energy, blasts out of energy and create force fields."

"Wow." he said amazed. "Is there anything else you can do?"

"Well...due to my abilities, whenever my clothes are cut or slashed, they heal along with my wounds, whenever my clothes are dirty, they clean themselves. And I can create things, like money and I can get hungry or thirsty, but I can't die from starvation or dehydration."

"I guess the only thing you haven't tried yet is dying."

The two shared a laugh.

"Now, on a serious note, what are you hiding behind those bandages and that necklace?" The Doctor asked and he saw Valentine tense up.

She sat up and looked down at her lap. "I don't want to talk about it." she spoke quietly.

He also sat up. "Valentine," he reached over and gently squeezed her left hand. "You can tell me. It can't be anything that I haven't heard of yet."

She sighed softly to herself. "I'll have to show you." she took off her coat and pulled the sleeve of her short sleeve shirt down her shoulder. The Doctor gently grasped her arm and saw the roman numeral XX on her bicep. "I was never a human, never born an ordinary human." she glanced up at him. "I was an experiment."

"An experiment?" he questioned quietly and she nodded.

"I was created in an underground facility and grew in a tube until I was 8-years old. The scientists wanted to create the perfect weapon for the government. As I grew up, my abilities became stronger and stronger. I told you I lived through the World Wars because I was in them." she paused for a moment and pulled her sleeve up. "In 1972, when I was 60-years old, I finally escaped and I killed everyone who got in my way. However..." she reached up to her neck and pulled at the clip holding the black bandages in place. "My accelerated healing never healed these..."

The Doctor watched as Valentine un-wrapped the bandages around her head and placed them on the ground. "Let me see." he spoke and she turned to him. He brushed the hair away from the right side of her face and her right eye opened.

And he was stunned.

Her right eye was the color of blood, her pupil like a cat and black. She had three total scars on the right side of her face, one on right side of her forehead, one right below her right eye and one on her right cheek. "What were these from?"

"Flying debris. I blew up the underground facility."

The Doctor placed his fingers on the sides of her face. "I'm going to look for myself, just relax." he closed his eyes and was instantly pulled into her mind.

The first memory he came to was in a lab, with scientists all around a small girl in a tube. Her long, black hair flowed around her small form and the Doctor walked closer, placing his hand on the cool tube.

Valentine's eyes opened, reveling her left aquamarine and her blood red one. "She was born like this..." he whispered to himself and left the room, going to another memory.

This time, he walked into a room and heard inhuman screaming. "Hold her down! We need her to calm down! Get the necklace!" a scientist shouted at the thrashing Valentine. Her clawed hands slit open the scientist's throat and he collapsed to the ground dead.

"**You will all die." **

A sinister shadow screamed inhumanly as it approached the Doctor and he quickly pulled out, gasping as he finally came back. Valentine opened her eyes. "My evil form was born from the anger and darkness inside me. Now you understand...why I deserve to be alone."

"No, don't you say that." he said firmly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Nobody deserves to be alone and I think 100 years of it would make anybody crazy."

She closed her eyes against his shirt and knowing it was slightly wrong, she put her arms around his back, returning the hug. This was the closest she had had been with someone in 30 years.

But unknown to both of them, someone was watching them.

…...

The Doctor woke up the next morning to find Valentine gone. _Must be in the TARDIS. _He thought and stood up, yawning.

"G'morning Doctor." Valentine greeted as she walked out of the TARDIS, wearing the same exact outfit as yesterday, including the bandages around her head. "Sleep okay?"

"Oh yes, I slept fine. You?"

She shrugged. "Alright, so, shall we head into the city?"

He grinned cutely and grabbed her hand. "We shall." and they walked into the city, talking and minding their own business. "I want some ice cream."

"What's ice cream?" the Doctor asks and Valentine stopped, glancing at him. "What?"

"You don't know what ice cream is?" he shook his head. "One of the best damn things in human history! C'mon! Let's go find an ice cream shop!" she ran, dragging him behind her.

Meanwhile...

"Sir, it's Project XX."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. Scanners say she traveled here with someone called the Doctor."

"Time Lord, I remember him. Bring me Project XX."

"Yes sir."

DW

"I must say, ice cream is really good."

Valentine grinned. "Told ya it was good. Go ahead and I'll meet you outside."

The Doctor nodded and walked outside, not noticing men wearing all black heading into the shop.

Valentine paid for the ice cream when suddenly, hands grabbed her and pulled her backwards. "What the-? Get off! Get-!" before she could finish, a large needle was plunged into her neck and her vision cleared, becoming weaker per second. "Doc...tor..." she mumbled before falling into darkness.

The Doctor heard the commotion and saw the men in black walk out carrying an unconscious Valentine. "Val!" he shouted and ran towards the men. "Stop! Where are you taking her?"

"Project XX is deemed highly dangerous. She has been ordered to go back into the facility." the man replied as the others got into the car with Valentine.

"You can't take her! She's not some experiment-!" before he could finish, the man landed a right hook across his face and he fell to the ground, groaning and holding his nose. "Wait!" he shouted as the car drove off. "Damnit..."

"Mister, are you alright?" a girl asks.

The Doctor breathed deeply. "I gotta get her back. I can't let them experiment on her; they'll kill her."

"Mister, I think that lady is the least of your worries." the girl said and the Doctor looked at her. "Right now we need to worry about the vampires."

"Vampires?"

DW

"Project XX is now up for surgery."

Valentine groaned softly as she came to, seeing a bright light above her. "Hey...what's going on?"

A man came into her view. He looked in his late 30's with thick brown hair and eyes. "Hello Project XX. You probably don't know who I am, but I am a descendant of the scientist who created you."

"Sir, should we put her to sleep?" a nurse asks.

The man waved a cutting knife in front of Valentine's face. "No, we'll let her feel the pain." and as he cut into the flesh of Valentine's chest, she let out a scream that was so loud, it would be deemed impossible.


	5. Project XX Part 2

**The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict**

_**Chapter 5: Project XX, Part 2**_

"What's this talk about vampires?" The Doctor asks the young girl.

"Well, people say that people have been turning up dead when their bodies drained of blood." The girl replied. "Mister, who was that girl?"

"Friend of mine and I need to get her back before those bad men do something terrible to her." He replied. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Well…..I'm not really supposed to say…but you sound like you like her." The young girl smiled a little. "There is a group called the Croft who have been using a girl's blood and making them into these vampires."

"Who is this girl?"

"There are rumors that she is called Project XX."

The Doctor gasped. "Oh no…" he whispered. "Valentine…." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Do you know where this….underground facility is?"

"There's an abandoned warehouse about 10 blocks from here. Rumors say that people are taken there and experimented on."

"Oh! You're brilliant! Thank you!" the Doctor began running down the street. _Hold on Val, I'm coming! _

He finally reached the warehouse, panting heavily. He cautiously and quietly walked inside and brought out his sonic screwdriver. He searched around for any type of ladder or contraction. Instantly, his sonic screwdriver began pulsing. "Aha, found you." He lifted up the rug and found a metal lid. "I'm coming Valentine, just hold on." He grabbed the handle and pulled, struggling to lift it up.

He pulled it up and found a ladder. Putting his sonic screwdriver in his pocket, he began climbing down. He quietly landed at the bottom and walked down the hallway, watching out for others. "C'mon, where are you…?"

"What of Project XX sir?" a faint, female voice asks.

"I don't think she was able to withstand the pain." A man replied and the Doctor followed the voices until he reached a lab. He hid behind some crates so he didn't get noticed.

"What were we able to recover from her?"

"Her blood, a little bit of flesh and some hair. That should do us well for the next 2000 years."

The man moved to the side and the Doctor gasped as he saw the bloodied, white sheet over Valentine's body, her arm lying limp off the table. "No….."

"Let's get out of here. We'll take care of the body later." The man spoke and he and the woman left.

The Doctor waited until they were gone and he slowly approached the body on the metal table. He saw bloodied tools as he glanced around and Valentine's clothes on a counter. He looked down at the body before him and reached out, gripping the bloodied sheet and slowly taking it off. "Valentine…"

Her skin was deathly pale, bloodied cuts all over her body. He felt warm, salty liquid sting his eyes and reached out with two fingers, patiently waiting for a pulse.

There was none.

He felt both of his hearts scream out in sadness and he gently picked up her body and sat down, holding her cold body to him. He gently rocked back and forth, tears trickling down his cheeks and finally let out a choked sob, burying his face in her shoulder, shaking his head back and forth. "I'm so sorry…"

All of a sudden, he heard a heartbeat.

And Valentine jerked violently, her arms flailing and she erupted into a coughing fit. The Doctor pulled back and moved her hair away from her face, showing both eyes. "That's it! Breathe!"

She coughed a few more times before she stopped and that's when he noticed all the cuts that were on her body were now gone. Valentine looked up at him with her aquamarine and blood red eye and frowned. "What the hell are you crying about?"

"You're alive!" he exclaimed happily and hugged her tightly. "Fantastic! I thought you were dead!"

"Um…" she coughed and he pulled back. "I did die."

He stared at her for a moment and then, "What?"

"I died from the tremendous amount of pain that gave me." She replied and he helped her stand. "However, looks like I can come back from the dead." She glanced up at him and smirked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Are you going to cry every time I die?"

"As long as I know that you're coming back." He smiled widely.

Valentine just rolled her eyes. "Alright, c'mon. We need to get out of here."

DW

After getting her clothes back on, Valentine and the Doctor wandered quietly and carefully around the facility. "While they were cutting me apart, I overheard them talking about vampires…." Her voice trailed off as they entered a very large room. "My god…."

There were hundreds of pods on either side of the room, filled with green liquid. Both looked into the pods and Valentine gasped. "They look…like me."

"They're clones." The Doctor spoke. "They must've been using your blood and DNA over the past 2000 years to make clones. There must be hundreds of them."

"They're not just clones….." Valentine whispered, her hands pressed against the glass of one pod. "They were people….ordinary people. This is my fault. They took ordinary people and injected them with my blood and DNA, making them look like me…."

"Don't you dare," the Doctor spoke and Valentine turned to him. "Blame this on yourself. Blame it on the scientists who don't give a damn about anybody else." He sighed and for the first time in his life, saw tears in Valentine's uncovered eye.

"But….they were people…." Her voice cracked and she sniffled, roughly wiping the tears from her eye. The whole room began to beep. "They're waking up….oh god…." She put her hands to her head. "I can feel them….inside my head….."

"What do you mean you can feel them inside your head?" he asks, grabbing her biceps.

"They're so angry…hungry for blood…..they're the vampires who have been killing everyone." Valentine replied. "All they want is revenge."

And the pods opened.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" the Doctor grabbed her hand and the two ran out of the room and down the hallway, only to be blocked off.

"Project XX….I didn't expect you to be alive." The man said.

"My abilities gave me the ability of resurrection." Valentine hissed and brought out a gun from her Bag of Holding, pressing the trigger. The bullet went through the man's shoulder and he shouted out in pain. "There's more where that came from."

"We have to get out of here and warn everyone." The Doctor tugged on Valentine's hand.

"You're too late." The man chuckled. "They've already reached the surface and they will feast on every living thing."

Valentine put her gun back into her Bag of Holding and brought out her katana. "Then you will die first." She snarled and sped towards them at an inhuman speed. The Doctor watched in horror as she slaughtered the scientists and came to the man. "Tell me how to kill them."

"I don't-."

"Tell me!"

The Doctor never noticed the three vampires sneaking up from behind him until they grabbed him. "Wha-?" he never got to finish because they bit into his flesh.

Valentine heard the Doctor scream out in pain and she looked, seeing three vampires bite into his flesh. "Doctor!" she ran over with her enhanced speed and killed the vampires without much effort. "Doctor!" she set her katana down and knelt down. "Doctor!"

"I would kill him now if I were you." The man spat. "At nightfall, he will walk among them!"

Valentine put her katana back in its sheath and into her Bag of Holding. Carefully, she lifted the Doctor onto her back and stood up, watching as a group of vampires came into the hallway. She whistled loudly, getting their attention and the man panicked as she looked down at him. "Let's see how it feels to be cut and sliced into. Be glad it isn't me." And then she ran down the hallway, hearing the man scream as the vampires tore into his flesh.

…..

"Will he be okay?" Tia, the young girl asks.

The Doctor shivered as Valentine pressed the cool rag to his skin. "Considering he was bit 14 times by three vampires and since there's no cure, he'll be one of them by nightfall. What time does it get dark around here?"

"Around 7." Tia replied.

"That gives me two hours to find a solution." Valentine sighed heavily and then she felt like an idea went off in her head. "I've got an idea…well, two ideas." She tilted her head up and closed her eye.

"What are you doing?" Tia asks and she nearly gasped when she saw something bright lit up in Valentine's mouth. She then tilted the Doctor's head up and placed her mouth over his and Tia saw the light go into his mouth. Valentine pulled away few moments later and both of them watched as the bite wounds healed up completely. "What did you just do Valentine?"

"I gave him part of my soul." Valentine replied. "It wiped the venom away completely and now he won't turn. Unfortually, I can't do that to every single vampire. I'll disappear forever if I do."

"So…what's your second idea?"

"In order for the vampires to die, I would have to die. They are all connected to me." Valentine got up when they heard screaming. "It's starting. Stay here with him and if he wakes up, tell him that I'll see him later." And that's when she left.

And that's when the Doctor woke up. "Ugh….what happened….?" He sat up, touching his head. "Felt like I got run over with a car….." he looked around and his eyes landed on Tia. "Where's Valentine?"

Valentine stood in the middle of the street among the chaos. She whistled loudly and caught the vampires' attention. "I'm so sorry this happened to you and I know you want to die. I'll help you." With that, she brought a dagger out of her bag and held it up to her throat. "God bless your souls."

And blood sprayed the air.

The Doctor watched as all the vampires dropped to the ground at the same time. "Valentine!" he shouted her name and then heard coughing. "Val!" he hurried to the source of the coughing and found Valentine on the ground, holding her throat and blood next to her.

"It worked…" she said hoarsely.

He knelt down beside her. "What worked?"

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "The vampires wanted to die. They didn't want to live that life. So I gave them what they wanted the most."

"What did they want?"

She was silent for a moment before she answered. "Peace."

DW

"So where are you guys going now?" Tia asks.

"Probably on another adventure." Valentine replied. "Or home. Take care of yourself kiddo." She walked back to the TARDIS and inside, closing the double doors behind her. "How many people died yesterday?"

"Over 2000." The Doctor replied. "Why?"

"Because I just sent 2000 people to paradise."

The Doctor looked at her and he saw the look of guilt on her face. "You know it's not your fault right?"

"I just can't help but feel a little guilt." She replied and sighed. "Anyway, can we pay a visit back to my time? Ed's gonna shit when I tell him what happened."

The Doctor smiled. "Yep! 2012 it is!"

Valentine couldn't help but smile a little at his cheery attitude.


	6. Disappearance

**The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict**

_**Chapter 6: Disappearance**_

"Ah, here we are. Back in 2012." The Doctor said as they walked out of the TARDIS. "Only been a couple days, whatdya know." The two walked down the street. "God, I hope nothing happens here."

"Whenever you're around, something is bound to happen." Valentine smirked and headed down the street.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Doctor asks, trailing after Valentine just as they arrived at Edward's house.

"Edward, we're back!" Valentine announced as she and the Doctor walked into the house. Edward rushed into the living room and caught Valentine in a giant hug. "Oof! Ha, Ed!" she laughed, hugging him back.

"It's so good to see you again Val. I know it's only been two days, but it seems like forever." He pulled away and shook hands with the Doctor. "So, I'm sure you two have stories to tell."

The three of them sat down and discussed their adventures until it was nearly midnight. "Oh blimey!" Edward spoke in an English accent. "It's nearly midnight. There's a guest bedroom down the hall and to your right. There's only one bed, but it's big enough for the two of you."

"Thanks Ed."

DW

"Hey, are you asleep?" Valentine whispered.

"No." the Doctor replied. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Valentine turned on the light and sat up. "I'm so restless. I feel like something….dangerous is going to happen." She sighed and rubbed her left temple. "I just want it to stop and for something to be normal for once. First an alien war….then vampires and now….something else."

"It's only understandable." The Doctor spoke, putting his hands behind his head and she glared at him.

She lay back down, her back facing towards him. "You make no sense what so ever sometimes."

The next morning, Edward came barging into the room. "I'm sorry to wake you two, but you have to see this." He said and the three hurried to the living room. "Watch." He turned up the volume on the television.

"_This is just so horrible Bob. The fifth person killed since the murders started since yesterday. Is this the work of a terrorist?" _

"Terrorist my ass." Valentine snarled. "C'mon, let's go check it out."

The two headed to the crime scene and approached the chief of police. "Hey Chief Harrison."

"Hello Valentine. Who's your friend?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied, shaking the Chief's hand. "So uh, can you tell us what happened?"

"It's the work of a serial killer." Harrison concluded. "It's the only possible explanation."

"Hey chief!" a female police officer said. "There's a guy on the phone for someone named Valentine Benedict."

Valentine motioned the officer over and she came over, handing the phone to Valentine. "This is her."

"_Valentine Benedict?" _a male voice asks, complete with a German accent.

"Yes, who is this?"

"_You can call me Simon, for now. Put me on speaker phone." _

Valentine put 'Simon' on speaker phone. _"Hello everyone, so nice to talk to all of you. Now, it seems you have found my fifth victim. Now Valentine, do you remember anyone named…..Hitler?" _

"Of course I do. I was in World War 2." Valentine replied.

"_Then you should remember me. Hilter's best man." _

Valentine thought for a moment and then her eye narrowed. "Simon Nikoli." She whispered. "I thought I killed you."

Simon chuckled. _"You did not my dear. I stole some of your blood during the war and now I am just as powerful as you. I hope we get to meet in person Valentine, farewell." _And he hung up.

Everyone stared at the phone for several moments before it slipped from Valentine's grasp. The chief caught it. "Valentine, who was that?" the Doctor asks.

"Simon Nikoli was Hitler's best man. His best bodyguard and I threw his ass into a fiery pit at the end….but he had taken some of my blood, enough to have the same abilities as me." Valentine snarled and touched her necklace. "When I see that bastard, I'm letting my evil side loose and making sure he suffers a very slow and painful death." She walked off, the Doctor running after her.

"Valentine, I cannot let you do this. If you let your evil side out, you won't be able to stop yourself." The Doctor spoke, causing Valentine to glare at him.

"You wouldn't know." She snarled. "You don't know what its like to deal with something evil and angry and dark inside of you!" she pushed him. "Why did you even allow me to travel with you after Tahir if you knew I was dangerous? Why?" she pushed him again and the Doctor saw tears in her uncovered eye. "Answer me!"

He pulled her into an embrace and she struggled for a few moments before she finally broke down and cried. This had been the second time he had seen her cry. "Because I don't want to lose you."

Valentine closed her eye and slowly, but tightly put her arms around his waist.

…..

"What do you know about Simon?" Harrison asks.

"Well, he's manipulative, a complete asshole and he'll do anything to get what he wants. And he wants to kill me." Valentine replied. "And so, he doesn't know that I can come back from the dead. He will be pissed when he kills me."

"What happens in your evil form?" the Doctor asks.

She sighed. "I lose all sense of humanity. It's not me when I transform, it's something of pure evil." She replied, running a hand through her jet black hair. "It's only used for emergencies."

"And this is an emergency?" Harrison asks.

Valentine was silent and she stood up. "I'm going after him whether you like it or not. Stay out of my way." She said coldly and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Valentine-." The Doctor began as he stood up.

"No!" she hissed. "Just stay here, I'll take care of Simon. I'll see you when I get back and I'm going to Berlin, don't follow me." And she left. _There's only one place where Simon would be. _

Valentine paid for a small plane and was ready to fly off when the blue police box appeared and the Doctor came running out. "Valentine! Don't go!"

Valentine quickly revved up the plane and took off, ignoring the Doctor's shouting. The Doctor watched as she flew into the sky, heading for Berlin, Germany. _I can't let her do this! She'll get killed, permantly! _He ran for the TARDIS and quickly set for Berlin.

A few hours later, Valentine landed the plane and jumped out when Simon called. "Yes?"

"_You catch up quickly Valentine. I just remembered how smart you were." _

"Cut the shit Simon. You'd better be prepared, because I'm coming for you and this time, you WILL die." And she hung up, renting a motorcycle and heading for Simon's location. She found the location, an abandoned area of the town and saw Simon standing in the middle of the street.

Simon smiled. "Hello Valentine, it's so wonderful to see you in person."

Valentine touched her necklace, gripping it. "You may have some of my blood….but you don't have this." And she broke the chain, letting the necklace fall to the ground.

The Doctor panted heavily as he ran into Berlin. "Where is she? Where are you Valentine?" Suddenly, the ground shook and he looked up and saw a column of fire in the sky coming from another part of the town. "Oh-no….."

Simon stared in shock as he watched Valentine transform. Her skin was decaying, her clothes burning away. She let out an inhuman scream of rage and reached up, tearing the bandages off the right side of her face, showing her blood red eye. Simon could only watch as she transformed into some kind of fire-engulfed, demonic skeleton with tattered black clothes covering her upper torso and around her waist reaching down to her knees. Her hands and feet were claws.

She growled. **"Now die." **And she lunged towards him.

The Doctor ran to the first sight and saw Valentine's necklace on the ground. He picked it up and continued running. Simon dodged every attack Valentine threw at him, using her fire abilities to try to burn him. She inhumanly screeched and grabbed the back of his head, throwing him against a wall repeatedly.

Simon chuckled. "Is that the best you could do?"

She snarled and threw him into the air, jumping up and catching him. She threw him onto the ground again, making a giant explosion. The Doctor ran to the scene. "VALENTINE!"

At the sound of the name, the Doctor saw the demonic skeleton turn to him and she let out an inhuman scream. "Valentine…" he saw Simon get up. "WATCH OUT!"

Simon's arm came through her bony chest and she let out a shriek of pain. Simon pulled his arm away and then quickly as it had began, it had ended. Valentine returned to normal, but she quickly turned to Simon with a snarl, but he pulled the trigger on his gun.

But the bullet wasn't meant for her.

The bullet pierced the Doctor's shoulder and he yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. "BASTARD!" Valentine shrieked and grabbed Simon's neck. "We'll go together!" she closed her eyes as her abilities surged through her and into Simon, both of them glowing.

"NO!" Simon screamed and then they both exploded.

The Doctor had to shield himself from flying debris. "Valentine!" he cried out her name. Dust covered the entire area and then it finally settled. To his complete surprise, Valentine stood there, unharmed. "Valentine….?"

She sighed and then began to fall backwards. "Val!" he rushed and caught her in his arms, holding her close. "Val, what happened? Where's Simon?"

"G-gone…" she whispered. "He….ceases to…exist…"

"Doctor!" Edward shouted as he and Harrison ran to them.

Valentine's skin was becoming paler and paler by the second. She reached up with a shaky hand and placed it on the Doctor's injured shoulder. A warm, green glow radiated off her hand and began to heal his shoulder. Once it was healed, her hand dropped and fell into her lap. "Doctor….am I…dying?"

"No!" he whispered, holding her close. "Don't you dare say that. You're not dying."

"I am….I can feel myself becoming weaker….." she said weakly, her breathing shallow.

"No, no! Don't say that! You can't die!" The Doctor cried, tears trickling down his face. "I don't want you to go! You can't go!"

She chuckled a little. "I remember….all the adventures we had. Remember when you were bitten by the vampires….and you didn't turn….?" He nodded. "I….gave you…a part of….my soul…so you wouldn't die. And I'm glad. Once I die….I will cease to exist….and you will forget about me…."

"No! I won't forget about you…..you're not gonna die. You're going to be alright."

Valentine chuckled softly. "I wish that were true….." she groaned a little. "I wish….it was…true….." her voice trailed off and as a single tear rolled down her cheek, her uncovered eye closed and she breathed for the last time.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Val? Valentine? Wake up." He shook her. "Valentine, wake up! Wake up please! You can't die! You can't!" he sobbed and buried his face in her shoulder. "No!"

To his surprise, her body erupted into thousands of tiny white particles. He watched as they disappeared completely, ceasing to exist. Gripping her necklace tightly in his hand, the Doctor slammed his fists onto the ground and screamed out in pure anguish.

Sometime later, the Doctor returned Edward and Harrison to their town. They didn't remember Valentine at all. Everyone who knew her didn't remember her at all. Like she never existed.

But the Doctor remembered her. He remembered every single moment with her. He glanced down at the necklace in his hand and slipped it into his pocket. "Farewell Val." He wiped a tear from his eye.


	7. Return

**The Misadventures of Valentine Benedict**

_**Chapter 7: Return**_

"_Doctor!" _

The Doctor gasped as he sat up on the mattress, brown eyes wide. He remembered where he was and sighed heavily, putting his face in his hands. It had been two long and miserable years since Valentine's disappearance and he could not get her out of his mind.

He glanced over at the alarm clock and noticed it was nearly noon. He sighed and threw the covers off, got dressed and then headed downstairs.

"Morning Doctor." Edward said as the Doctor walked into the kitchen. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some." The Doctor replied.

"Nightmares?" Edward questioned.

"No, just...bad dreams."

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you, but I keep forgetting. Where's Valentine?" Edward blurted out.

The Doctor froze and his brown eyes widened as he looked up at Edward. "What?"

"Whatdya mean what? I asked you if you knew where Valentine was. I haven't seen her in like...2 years."

_He...remembers her? But not her...death? _The Doctor thought and his brown eyes glanced down at his coffee. _Could it be….that she's still alive? _

"Oh my…" Edward suddenly gasped quietly and quickly turned the news up, which gained the Doctor's attention.

"_It is so tragic. Who could do such a person like this?" _a female reporter exclaimed. The camera that was recording the scene was in a news chopper and recording down at a burning town. _"Gewf, Germany. Nobody would even expect for someone to burn a small town! Authorities have been seeing a strange suspect around Gewf the whole morning. Witnesses said the suspect was female, of average height and weight with long, jet black hair with bright blue streaks. Some say the girl can disappear into the shadows and has been the suspect in murders the past two years." _

_A female….blue streaks…._The Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly and then they widened. "Oh! I have to go to Gewf!" he left his coffee on the table, tugged on his shoes and coat and then ran out to the TARDIS. He made sure the door was closed properly and then set course for Gewf.

When he stepped out of the TARDIS, he was shocked to still find the entire but small town of Gewf in flames. There were bodies in the streets, some of whom that was woman and holding their children when they attempted to run.

The Doctor felt like vomiting and put a hand on his stomach, coughing a little. He had never seen something so gruesome and evil. "Did…Valentine do this….?" He questioned himself quietly.

All of a sudden, he heard a scream and a woman with burns ran around the corner, whimpering and crying. She saw the Doctor and cried out to him. "Please, you have to run! Get out of here or she's going to-!" her sentence was cut off when the blade of a katana came right through her throat, causing the Doctor to step backwards in surprise and shock.

The woman gurgled and the blade was yanked out from the side, blood gushing from the fatal wound. Her body fell to the ground and that's when the Doctor's wide, brown eyes saw the black boots and trailed upwards to the torso of a young female with long jet black hair with bright, aquamarine steaks.

The female's right fingers were closed around the hilt of the katana as blood dripped off the blade and onto the ground. He saw scars on the right side of her face and she lifted her head, showing two different colored eyes.

Her right eye was a glowing, blood-red while her left eye was a pure, aquamarine color.

And he saw the pure and raw evil intent in them.

This wasn't her. This wasn't the Valentine he knew. The old Valentine always had a sad look in her eyes, while this one had such evil in them. The old Valentine was able to smile before she disappeared. The old Valentine…was his friend.

"Guess I missed one." She spoke in a cold and emotionless voice.

She took one step towards him and he quickly spoke. "Valentine…."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"Valentine, it's me." He spoke. "The Doctor. We are friends, remember?" he nearly pleaded, hoping she would remember him.

Valentine's eyes narrowed in deep thought and then they narrowed to slits. "No, I don't know who you are. All I was ordered to do was kill every single human in this town. And it looks like you'll be the last to die." And she ran at him.

He didn't forget about her speed and he tried dodging to the side, but her blade sliced deeply into his left cheek and he winced, stepping backwards as blood began to seep down his cheek. "Valentine please!" he cried out her name and she stopped. "Remember me!"

Her lip curled into a snarl and she threw her blade at him with tremendous strength. He gasped and stepped off to the side, but then yelled out when the sharp side of the blade cut into the flesh of his upper arm. She flicked her wrist and the blade came back to her as he fell to the ground, holding his arm.

"Val, please." The Doctor whispered as she approached him.

As she was about to raise her sword, she stopped and seemed to be listening closely as by the focused expression on her face. Then she spoke. "Yes Master, I will bring him to you." She sheathed her katana and turned to the Doctor again. "My Master wants you alive, so you are either coming with me willingly or not."

The Doctor wanted to find out what happened to Valentine and he stood up. "I'll come with you willingly."

"Good." She said coldly and pushed him along.

…

Around 30 minutes later, they arrived at a large mansion and walked in, the Doctor pushed in harshly by a quiet Valentine.

They arrived into a large area that was covered in wide, glass windows with a single, white throne in the middle of it. "I brought him Master." Valentine spoke.

"Ah, excellent." The voice, male, spoke. It had a German accident and sounded strangely familiar to the Doctor. "I've been expecting you Time Lord." The chair turned and the Doctor's eyes widened. "Remember me?"

"Simon…" The Doctor said the name and it left a bad taste on his tongue.

Simon smirked. "I guess that's a yes."

"How are you alive? How is Valentine alive? I saw her disappear!" the Doctor questioned, beginning to get angry.

"For one, Valentine and I were never dead. Valentine just…vanished and we both appeared in the same place. However, Valentine had no memories and I took the opportunity to make her into my…assassin." Simon explained and smirked when he saw the angry expression on the Doctor's face. "Be grateful I allowed Valentine to bring you here alive. I would've been happier if she killed you already, but I have a much better idea."

The Doctor's gut tightened and he had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Valentine," Simon purred. "Kill him, slowly."

"Yes Master." Valentine obeyed.

"Not so fast!" The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Simon.

Simon was silent for a moment and then he burst out laughing. "I-is that the best you can do Doctor? What's a little device gonna do against me?"

"This." The Doctor rushed around and pointed the sonic screwdriver right at Valentine's forehead and immediately, she screamed out and dropped her sword, clutching her head. "Time to high-tail it out of here!" he whispered and then ran.

Simon growled and slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "GO AFTER HIM!"

Valentine snarled and groaned as her skin began to burn off, steam radiating off her body. She threw her head back and let out an inhuman roar. Meanwhile, the Doctor ran around the corner before realizing he was going in circles. "Damn! I'm going in circles!" he pointed his sonic screwdriver down a hallway, then another hallway.

And a beam of energy whizzed past his head, electricity making his hair stand up. The wall blasted out from behind him and he looked ahead to see Valentine's demonic form standing there, completely transformed.

She growled and vanished.

"Huh?" was all the Doctor said before a clawed, bony hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him up against the wall. He gasped for breath and held onto the arm, trying to pry it from his closing throat. The entity standing before him used the other hand to grab his torso and drag its nails down, leaving bloody gashes in its wake.

"V...Valentine, please." He wheezed, wincing quite a bit. "Please….r-remember me…" he reached out with one hand and cupped the bony cheek of the skull. "Please Val….."

The being before him seemed to freeze and its jaw moved. **"D…..Doc….tor….?" **

Then, it released him and the Doctor slumped to the ground, coughing and wheezing for breath. He looked up and saw the being groan and clutch its head. **"Doc…tor…Doctor….Doctor!" **it threw its head back and screamed out inhumanly. Steam radiated off the being and skin began to come back, clothes were covering up the skin and finally, Valentine's normal form was back. She clutched her head with both hands and then finally looked up, a confused look in her eyes.

"Doctor?"


End file.
